


The Morning After

by Methoxyethane



Category: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-10
Updated: 2009-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methoxyethane/pseuds/Methoxyethane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because of all the fucked-up relationships in Squalo's life, Dino was still the one person he couldn't quite figure out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

Squalo only sleeps with Xanxus once.

He thinks he might have been half in love with the man before that night, but afterwards he can barely stand looking at him. There are a lot of things Superbia Squalo will take from his boss, but being used, abused and treated like a whore is not among them. He does not like the taste of humiliation left in his mouth in the morning.

That doesn't mean he will stop working under him. You don't have to like someone in order to admire them, and he thinks that the best he can hope for the future is that one day they'll actually respect each other. All in all, the incident is the best thing to happen to their relationship.

It is because of this that he decides that fucking someone is most efficient way to stop being stupid for them.

That is the reason he and Yamamoto have one night in a cheap motel room after a bit of drinking (after a bit of sparring). Afterwards, Squalo asks him if that had helped him get over that stupid crush of his, and Yamamoto laughs and admits that he does feel much better now that that had been gotten out of the way.

The next time they meet they have a good match with no distractions, and they have sushi and Squalo finds out why there's an age limit on drinking, because as hilarious as it is getting a teenager drunk is usually a bad idea.

Nevertheless, from the time Squalo breaks down his door demanding Yamamoto get his sword because they were gonna fucking fight all the way to when the seventeen year old is passed out face-first into a plate of salmon rolls, nothing is awkward.

And so that is also how he ends up in bed with Dino Cavallone.

This, as it turns out, is less of a brilliant idea than the other two encounters. He's not sure why, but things are always different when it comes to the Cavallone, and Squalo can never predict how they'll end up interacting.

He figures that sleeping with him will help sort out their strange relationship- by eliminating the possibility of wanting to be lovers, relationships can usually afterwards be boiled down to either friends, enemies, or total indifference. Perhaps the two of them would stop dancing around each other so awkwardly once that much was clear.

He had hoped and assumed that it would end the way the others did, that the next morning Dino would rub the back of his neck and say "Well, that was weird," and they'd go their separate ways. That the next time they met the tension would be because they had fucked before, and not because they didn't know how to act around each other.

This is not how it happens. Instead he wakes up to Dino drooling onto chest, while his own arm is draped over the Cavallone's shoulders, and when he wakes up Dino blushes and laughs and tells him good morning before he catches a glance at the clock, when he jumps out of bed and throws his pants on quickly muttering about being late for important meetings and getting killed horribly. He trips on his own pants as he tries to redress, and Squalo hands him his shirt when he's back on his feet. He is out the door within a minute of waking, with his pants unzipped and his shoes untied and his socks and belt left behind. Squalo isn't sure what to think.

The next time they meet, it is two weeks later and Dino apologizes for running out like he did. It is awkward in a way Squalo had not expected it to be, and by the end of the night when he's back at home and Bel and Levi are arguing over laundry being shredded when someone left a knife in their pocket when they put it in the wash that he realizes that instead of eliminating the possibility of being lovers, he has instead introduced it. He does not sleep well that night.

The next day he gets a call from Dino inviting him to lunch. He is not sure why he accepts. It seems like a bad idea, but he goes anyway. He wonders what Dino thinks of what happened, and if he now assumes they're lovers, or if he sees it as a one-night stand, or whatever other possibilities there are. Then he realizes that he doesn't know why he even cares. He thinks that meeting Dino was probably a mistake.

He does not think that an hour later. An hour later he isn't thinking of anything, as he presses the Cavallone into the mattress and a knee rubs against his groin and they drink each other like they're drowning and the only air they can breathe is through the other's lungs. It's rather hard to think under those circumstances.

An hour after THAT, however, the thought resurfaces, as they sit on Dino's bed pointedly not looking each other in the eye. His phone rings; it is Xanxus. Squalo tells Dino that he has to go to work, and neither of them can think of anything else to say. He notices Romario staring at his back as he leaves. He doesn't like it, but does not say anything. It isn't Romario's business, and even if it was, he wouldn't know what to tell him. He doesn't know what to think himself.

He comes home with blood on his sword and on his coat, and even after he takes off his sword hand and changes clothes he still smells like blood. It has never bothered him before, but tonight he thinks than Dino would frown if he was with him, and it makes him take a shower. He steps out of the shower, ringing out his hair, and wonders if something is wrong with him.


End file.
